Sorority Girls
by J.S. Jamesbrooke
Summary: Lilly and Miley are in college now, what could possibly happen when they pledge a sorority? Liley Oneshot


**Hey all! This is the first Liley story I've written by myself so I hope I portrayed them well.**

**If my Lackson readers are reading this then don't lose hope I'm still planning the third installment of my series.**

**I had this idea while watching some document thing on Hazing and it wouldn't leave my head so here it is.**

* * *

How did I get myself here? I looked around at the 14 other people standing in this circle with me wondering why any of us would subject ourselves to this blatant torture of the mind and body.

As my eyes scanned the circle they automatically stopped on the person standing directly across from me in the circle. She smiled at me, showing how happy she was to be here and I remembered why I was here. I was a totally sucker when it came to her, I would do just about anything she asked me to, so when she wanted to do this, I reluctantly agreed.

"Alright pledges listen up. Each of you is to take a number from the bowl Courtney is holding. Memorize your number and then put the blindfold on that you will be handed." Sheridan was the ring leader of our endless torture. I could only imagine what she has in store for us today. She was also the president of the sorority Miley and I were pledging.

When it was my turn I plucked a number from the remaining pieces of paper. Unfolding it I saw the number 12 staring back at me. I'm not sure if that was a good sign or a bad one. I folded the paper back up and stuck it in my pocket. Putting on my blindfold I waited patiently for the madness to begin.

"Okay peons this is what's going to happen now. I have a list of tasks here with random numbers so listen carefully for the task with your number to be announced." Oh I'm just sure she had some super fun things for us to do.

They started out easy enough. The first number called had to peel an orange with their teeth and then eat it within two minutes. The next girl had to drink an entire cup of an unknown substance, I heard a gagging noise and wondered what was in it.

With the blindfolds in place at least we were only humiliating ourselves in front of the Sisters and not the other pledges.

When they called out my number I almost had to laugh at the stupidity of the task I was given. I was told to spin in circles until they told me to stop. Then they made me walk a straight line, laughing each time I bumped into something.

I wondered briefly what number Miley was and what she'd have to endure, but then the next number was called and I turned my attention back to the sounds I could hear.

After almost an hour of doing the stupidest stuff, the night took a turn when the next thing out of Sheridan's mouth surprised us all. "Alright losers, all those with even numbers take off your shirts and all those with odd numbers take off your pants and everyone throw them into the middle."

I hesitated, I couldn't believe she was asking us to do that. But as I heard clothes rustling I realized how desperate people were to be a member of this group. So I slowly took my shirt off, feeling odd standing there in just a bra to cover my top half. I thought about what the room must look like with all these half naked girls and I tried not to laugh.

Then as they always do my thoughts turned to Miley and I wondered if she was an odd or an even number. Wondering which part of her skin I'd be able to see if I didn't have this stupid blindfold on. Would it be that beautiful toned stomach that my hands had been itching to run my fingers over? Or would those gorgeous legs be shown to my lust filled eyes?

The next number was called out and I knew the night had now taken a turn for the worst when number 15 was asked to pull her shirt off as well and then stand outside on the lawn for 15 minutes.

Each item became more degrading and humiliating as the night wore on. It came down to the final item on the list. "Number 4 step to the middle of the circle. Number 12 you too."

Wait what? She was calling my number with another number. None of the other tasks had involved two people. It had either been one person or a whole group. What did she have up her sleeve now?

"Now Number 4, kiss Number 12 and I mean a real kiss, not some quick peck."

Huh? No way, my first kiss with a girl is supposed to be Miley. Not some girl I can't even see who it is because of this stupid blindfold. I opened my mouth to protest but it seems Sheridan wasn't going to let this go.

"No talking remember, just do it already."

The other girl grabbed my bare hips pulling me closer. I could feel her breath as it inched closer and I just prayed it was Miley, but knowing that it probably wasn't. I knew I was stuck so to get through it I closed just pictured Miley in my mind and made myself believe it was her.

A pair of lips closed over mine and they were so soft. They were like magic making me see fireworks. Her hands began to rub my hips and they were so delicate I moaned which caused my mouth to open just a bit and immediately I felt a tongue invade my mouth.

Whoever this girl was, she was an excellent kisser. Much better than the few boys I'd actually tried to date before accepting that I was in love with my best friend. Now here I was finally kissing a girl and wondering if it was the girl of my dreams. Knowing whoever this was I could kiss them forever.

I heard someone yell "what a show" bringing me us both back to reality and we pulled apart trying to catch our breath. We were asked to step back to our places. Trying as best as I could I found where I was standing after bumping into some one.

"You can take your blindfolds off and put them on the table, then you can find your clothes. We're done for the night so you can do whatever you want."

I slowly pulled off the black piece of material and blinked at the brightness of the room after three hours of being in the dark. I saw my shirt almost immediately and grabbed it pulling it on.

I looked around at all the other pledges wondering who it was I had just kissed. I couldn't imagine anyone making me feel like that other than Miley, but I just had to find out who it was and kiss them again to see if it was real.

Finally getting Miley's attention I told her I was ready to go. Heading back to the dorm rooms we entered the room we shared and quickly got ready for bed, both too tired to discuss the night's events. I feel asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next morning I woke up before Miley and looked across the room to stare at her beautiful face. It had been so hard to hide my feelings from her when we where still in high school. But actually living in the same room was proving more difficult. She looked so peaceful laying there sleeping.

I didn't want to wake the sleeping angel but it was Monday morning and we had classes to attend. I gently shook her shoulder finally getting her awake and we got ready for the day in silence.

The rest of the week went by in a blur of activity between classes and the final initiations before induction this weekend. I tried desperately to find out who it was I kissed without being obvious about it but having no luck.

Neither Miley nor I bothered to talk about that night. I was glad she never brought it up as I didn't want to have to admit the part I played in our little performances. How could I admit to her, the girl I wanted more than anything, that I was kissing another girl?

Saturday came and with it came laundry day. Miley and I always did ours together as it just seemed easier to do. I was busy folding everything I had just pulled out of the dryer while Miley checked the pockets before filling another load. I always left her to that chore since I have a tendency to not get everything out of my pockets. Once I left a whole candy bar in there and got chocolate all over both of our clothes.

I felt her pause for a second and I looked over to ask her if she was okay. She just shrugged it off and went back to what she was doing.

After finishing the laundry we head back to our dorm to work on some homework so we wouldn't have to worry about it tomorrow and focus on the ceremony at the Sorority House that night.

We had the radio playing but other than that it was silent and I began to worry that something was wrong with Miley. As the day wore on she became more and more distant. We always joked and laughed while doing homework. I actually worked better that way. If my mind was more at ease, I became less frustrated with what I was doing and managed to get it done quicker.

I tried to ask her what was wrong a couple of times but she'd just say "nothing" and go back to her work, looking lost in thought.

I saw her put her pencil down and stare at the floor whispering so quietly that I almost didn't hear her. "It was you."

"What was me?" I couldn't figure out what she was talking about.

She lifted her head up a little more and spoke a little louder. "When we were doing laundry I pulled a piece of paper out of one of your pockets and it had the number 12 on it."

"Oh."

"Yeah I've just been trying to figure out how I felt since then." Her voice held a sad quality to it and I felt as if I was losing my best friend.

"I see. So you're thinking that you're not sure you can be friends with someone who kisses people of the same sex, even if it was part of some stupid task that I had to do to join a stupid Sorority because you wanted me to."

"No Lilly that's not…"

"Yes it is, you hate me now because of it don't you?" I didn't give her a chance to answer because I ran out the door slamming it behind me. I just kept running until I found myself on the beach.

Watching the waves roll into the shore always helped to calm me. It would clear my mind so I could just sit and think. Closing my eyes I felt the tears well up believing I had not only just lost the girl I could possibly love forever, but also I had lost my best friend.

It no longer matter who it was I kissed that night. I knew the only person I wanted to kiss from now on was her. I only had eyes for one Miley Stewart and I had probably just lost her forever.

It wasn't long before I felt a hand on my shoulder as I felt someone sitting beside me. I knew it was her without even looking. "What now?" I asked wiping the tears from my eyes.

"You didn't give me a chance to explain."

"Like I really need an explanation on why you hate me now."

"No Lilly that's just it, you are jumping to conclusions. Here maybe it'd be best if I just showed you." I saw felt her reach down and pull something out of her pocket. She handed me a small piece of paper and I took it opening it up I realized it was a paper from that night, but instead of my number I saw the number 4 sitting here.

"But…?" I wasn't even sure what my question was.

She seemed to read my mind though. "That's right I was number 4, I was the one who kissed you."

I couldn't believe it, the girl I wanted to be with me more than anything that night was the girl who I made out with in front of a half blind audience.

I listened as she went on to explain. "The kiss was hard enough to deal with, because I hadn't thought much about kissing another girl, but when I did I felt more than I had with any boy I've kissed. But when I realized it was you everything changed. I didn't just have to figure out if I liked girls. I suddenly had to figure out if I liked my best friend."

"So what did you figure out?" I questioned not sure I was ready to hear the answer.

"I realized that I don't like girls."

"Oh." I said again feeling my heart shatter at that one simple sentence.

"But I did realize that I was in love with one girl. Just you Lilly, you're the only girl I could ever see myself with. I was afraid if I told you that, you'd hate me."

"I could never hate you Miles."

"But could you ever love me?" She asked so uncertainly I knew she feared the answer just as I had.

"I already do."

"What?"

"I'm in love with you Miley Stewart, I have been for a long time." I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer to me. "That night, when I heard the task, I just let my mind believe it was you to make it easier. To know it really was you just leaves me in awe." I kissed her ever so lightly on the lips.

We stayed there on the beach for hours afterwards just talking and laughing about our new found feelings and our relationship. Occasionally making out until we'd need a break and start talking again.

Sitting there on the beach with the girl of my dreams in my arms I knew I couldn't feel any happier.

Oh and incase you were wondering, we both made it into the Sorority and once our relationship became known our kiss became infamous throughout the group. They didn't have a problem with us being together. In fact we later learned, that it was never on the list, but that several of the girls believed we should be together so they came up with it last minute to see what would happen. It seems they were right, we are perfect together.


End file.
